Bath Fun
by KrystalSteele
Summary: Summary inside. SoRiku. Disclaimer: i no own these guys! i do own the plot tho


Sum: what's better then bath seks! Answer: NOTHING!! XD

i got bored one night and this is the result of that. i finished typing it this morning but i kept getting distracted because of my playlist lol. it's funny to listen to Buckcherry's Crazy Bitch and Theory of a Deadman's Bad Girlfriend while reading this lol.=) well enjoy my _**first**_ SoKu story!!

**~~Chels~~**

"Finally! I'm home Sora!" Riku yelled as he walked into his house. He heard no response so he listened to the silence of the house, ears straining for any noise. He then heard the backdoor slide open. Sora walked in, shirtless, with a slight tan all over his body.

"Hey Ri. Welcome home." Sora flashed his famous smile and hugged his boyfriend of three years.

Riku stood slack-jawed _Could Sora be anymore HOT?! _Sora had NO IDEA of the affect he had on Riku, but sometimes Riku thought he did. Sora's shorts were riding low on his hips, showing off the feminine curves that every girl wanted; well at least Kairi.

Some of his spiky, chocolate brown hair was stuck to his temples where he had sweated.

"Ah! I shouldn't hug you, I'm all sweaty!" Sora exclaimed, complaining. "Well then go take a shower silly." Riku said, ruffling the younger's brown hair.

"I'll go start it for you." Riku started up the stairs to their bathroom, Sora following close behind.

Sora went into their bedroom while Riku went to their giant bathroom. One whole side of the room was a long counter with two huge mirrors above it. The room held a big bathtub and a spacious shower and Riku went to the shower to turn it on.

"No. Not the shower Riku. I wanna take a bath." Riku heard Sora's voice say across the room. Riku watched as Sora crossed the room and bent down to run his bath, stripped down to nothing. He was sure Sora knew he was watching because he swayed his hips as he walked and bent over very slowly. Riku had an image of Sora's face beneath him, contorted with pleasure.

Riku shook his head to rid himself of the image and started to walk towards the door saying, "Okay, well I'll be out here if you need me Sor-" Riku was cutoff by Sora's hand enclosed around his wrist.

"Stay. Come in the bath with me. You need one too 'cause you just got home." Sora smiled as he pulled Riku to the side of the tub.

Sora ran his hands down Riku's chest and stopped at the top of his jeans. Sora unbuttoned and slid off the silverette's jeans as Riku took off his shirt. Sora slid into the warm bathwater filled with bubbles he had put in.

He looked up at Riku and beckoned to him. Riku settled himself in the water too, on his knees.

The somewhat "innocent" brunette grinned and said, "Wash my back Riku?" Riku couldn't take his eyes off of Sora's body as he slid the soap in his hand down the other's back. He turned Sora around so he could soap up his chest.

Meanwhile, Sora was running his hands though Riku's long silver hair, tugging gently. Riku;s hands made circular motions on Sora's lower stomach, and the younger let out a low moan as Riku's hands wandered lower.

Riku grinned as he ran his hands on Sora's thighs underneath the water.

Sora gasped softly because Riku's hands were dangerously close to his hardening member. The silverette smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's soft lips and whispered, "What's this I feel," as his fingers wrapped around Sora's member.

Sora chuckled and breathed out, "Oh, I think you know Riku." Riku stroked the other's dick softly while his other hand circled Sora's entrance.

Sora moaned and thrust into Riku's hand when he started to pump his dick. The moans and gasps that fell out of his lover's mouth made Riku so hard that it was starting to throb, wanting attention.

Riku reached over with the hand that wasn't occupied and grabbed a shampoo bottle. Sora whimpered when Riku stopped touching him, but then instantly gasped and hardened more when Riku popped the top of the bottle and poured a generous amount on his hands to use as lube.

Sora had his hands tangled in Riku's long hair as he watched Riku spread the shampoo along his length, making it as slick as he could.

Riku picked Sora up easily, supporting the other's weight, and held him by the backs of his thighs. Riku had his tip at the other's entrance and watched the display of emotions cross Sora's face.

Sora looked at him with blue lust-filled eyes. The brunette reached up and touched their lips together for a brief second before whispering, "Please Riku.....I want you _now_."

At the "_now_", Riku kissed Sora hard and thrust half of his twelve inches into the younger boy, using the kiss to drown out his yell.

Riku waited for a couple of seconds for Sora to get used to him, and very slowly eased in and out of the boy beneath him.

Sora let out low moans, and Riku was trying his hardest to control himself, he'd never hurt Sora by being too hard or rough, and he didn't want to start now. He picked up the pace and thrust harder, causing Sora to moan loudly and grip the silverette's shoulders.

By now, Riku had Sora pressed against the side of the tub, suds still clinging to the younger's body. Riku never broke his rhythm and leaned down to lick some water droplets from Sora's neck. The contact made him moan and arch his body into Riku's.

At a certain thrust, Sora let out a high-pitched moan/gasp and Riku grinned. iHeh, found it/i

Riku drove onto that spot repeatedly, Sora moaning louder and louder each time. Mixed in with the moans were curses from both ends of this pleasurable act.

"Ah! Fuck, Riku! That's it, that feels _incredible_!" Sora let out the last with another loud moan.

Riku could feel the beginnings of his orgasm but tried to hold it back, he wanted Sora to come first. Riku drove even harder and faster into said brunette, making him scream.

"Fucking shit Riku! Ah! Oh god baby, I think I'm gonna-" Sora didn't finish because he and his lover were hit with strong, lasting releases.

Sora slumped halfway into the water, Riku with his hands braced against the rim of the tub.

When Riku began to come down from his high, he chuckled and said, "Is this....why you wanted...me here....with you?"

Sora only smiled and nodded, not yet able to speak. Riku shook his head and pulled out of Sora, "I didn't mind sweetheart."

Riku then kissed Sora, a light brush of lips, "I love you, Sora." Sora grinned, "I love you too Riku."

Riku finally noticed that because he had thrust harder than usual, alot of water was on the floor beside the tub.

"Oops. Guess I was a little too fast or something today. But I couldn't help it, you drive me _crazy_." Riku's green eyes sparkled with laughter and Sora playfully hit his shoulder.


End file.
